Hunted
by Twihard545
Summary: My name is Liberty this my world. I have a half-brother Sam, a protector Seth. A pack of wolves for brothers. A half-vampire for a best friend. Her coven of vampires and what seems like the whole world hunting me. Sorry i'm really bad at summaries R&R please k thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Nessie" I called, "Yes Mommy" her silk soft grown-up voice replied, as she skipped into my room, she looked about twelve now and she grew a little slower than humans but soon it would be longer than that. "Jake's going to be late. He'll be here by half twelve." She simply skipped over placed her hand on my cheek and showed me a picture of Alice with her arms out in the classic cartoon 'Why?' position. I laughed "He's known Sam's half-sister for years and she needs to see us and Sam or Seth will be coming to." I was glad of this Seth and Edward had a great friendship and it pleased me to see him happy. Nessie also adored both Sam and Seth they both enjoy babying her and tossing her over her their shoulders I know of this from her memories of the long Saturdays she spends in La Push with Jake it means me and Edward have a little peace and Alice loves to drag me shopping on these days too, although lately I've taken to bringing Rose along too for moral support she also loves shopping but is a little more sympathetic than Alice. Who makes any shopaholic look like an amateur! Nessie came and sat by me on the small rose pink loveseat me and Edward like to cuddle up on. Edward and Nessie are often found playing duets on the piano whilst I sit here watching; even though I may be a super human vampire. Piano pieces are still a mystery and I much prefer watching than playing anyway. Nessie leans her warm shoulder against me and my arm automatically moves to hug her shoulder I know to be gentle and doing so is only getting easier Nessie beams her pretty white smile up at me and I feel myself smiling too. I fiddled with her curls subconsciously. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Alice were out hunting me and Rose were home with Nessie preparing for the wolves (not that there was much to do Alice and Esme were very tidy) she was dressed in a ruffled white summer dress that made her skin shimmer slightly she was stunning. Her pale skin was crystal clear against the white ruffles. "Rose?" I called out, "Yes Bella. I think Nessie may need tougher clothes this is so pretty but it may be a bit fragile?" Our friendship had changed dramatically instead of the bitter cold friendship we used to have we now were close. Not as close as me and Alice but close enough to want to spend time with each other (of this I was glad Rose was really nice to me now) "I think you might be right their Bells come on Nessie." Nessie jumped up and Rose lead her into her room after much debate Nessie ended up wearing a deep purple ruffle top, lilac leggings, white shorts and her favourite white elastic pumps. The elastic strap had purple jewels on, that was the main thing that changed on those pumps the gems, and she had the entire rainbow and probably a lot more! "Pretty, Nessie." I cooed. We ran up to the house and sat down in the living room. Just in time I thought.

Then a gentle knocking sound was on the door then Edward Alice Esme Jasper Carlisle and Emmett were all back. "Daddy!" Nessie took three strides and bounded into Edwards waiting arms. "Pretty baby." Edward cooed into her curls. I went over to the door to be met with a big hug from Alice I asked her approval of Nessie's outfit. "I like it Bella. You however…" I started to groan but she was already dragging me through the forest to the small cottage me Edward and Nessie share. She dragged me into the extensively large closet and started to rummage until she pulled out a dark blue version of Nessie's purple ruffle top and some dark jeans "Go!" she commanded. I sluped into the clothes and went to find Alice "Happy?" "Yep. Come on were going to be late" we raced back to the house only just in time, to take our places in the living room, before the door swung open Jake no doubt. I recognised the smell and the sight as Jake walked in. I noticed straight away how he had a small hand wrapped in his then I saw Seth I was glad he had come after all. Then I smelt her. Her sweet scent like wild lavender was both a wild wolfish musky scent and a sickly sweet vampire scent (this is how we smell according to Jake) then I saw her face pretty she was definitely but not conventional pretty.


	2. Liberty

**[So sorry I haven't updated for forever! I've been trying to complete 3 (not including this tiny thing!) chapters so they can all be posted! My chapters are getting longer after this one I meant to add it to the last one sorry! (I'm copying this story from my mobile so it needs editing and copying so sorry for the delays!); ) ]**

Then she ducked behind Jake her small hand wrapped in his then Seth walked in behind her other hand was tangled in his. Seth was much loved by me, Jake and Edward his easy going presence was calming almost like jasper. He was still slightly less muscular than Jake and much shorter but that wouldn't be for long in the giant shape-shifting growth spurts. Her musky scent masked her with the wolves. Then I saw her face properly. She had a light dusting of dark freckles beneath some weird shade of bluey-purpley eyes, a pair of black plastic glasses were perched open her nose. Although this had no effect on her beauty her slightly tan skin served as another reminder that she couldn't be fully human. She had dark blonde hair that wave to just above her waist, 'near Nessie's' I thought. Her trousers were quite tight and were pale denim and her top was a pale green version of me and Nessie's top Alice of course, I look over to see her smirking at me I contain my giggles and mange to smile back. The only difference in the straps hers are thin like a tank top ours drape over our shoulders. It had only taken me (and I'm pretty sure all the people in the house) to realise she couldn't be human. I couldn't hear her heart against Jake Seth's and Nessie's loud rhythms'. Carlisle was the first to speak "hello I'm Carlisle and this is my family…" but before he could introduce us…

**[I'm typing the other one right now if there isn't a next chapter button to click sorry forbad grammar etc. I'm not bothered about the type of reader who sees bad grammar and won't then give the rest of the story a chance! Please r&r and f&f. Love ya ; ) ]**


End file.
